small drabbles to you
by Victoria Gryffindor Peverell
Summary: Okay so these are short drabbles about lily and the marauders. Random ideas that pop up, you know? The first one is Sirius being pathetically babyish. R and R!
1. In which sirius is pathetic

**Just a random idea .**

- Mate , you don ' t get it ! She ' s . . . She ' s so . . . I mean . . .  
Sirius slowly turned towards James , looking alarmed .  
- What ? Is she behind me or something ?  
Without answering , Sirius walked over to James and placed his hand on his forehead , then on his own .  
- Bad , very bad news , man , James . You ' re in love . There ' s no other explanation . I ' m sorry , I can ' t do anything .  
James stared at him , completely creeped out , as his best friend went back to his book .  
- And you , Padfoot , are reading a book that you have borrowed from the library .  
Sirius shrieked and threw the book away as if it was some vile , poisonous , viscious thing , and stood up on the bed , stuck against the wall in terror . James slowly stood up and picked up the book , which he placed under his bed .  
- It ' s okay , man , it ' s over . Shhhhh , it ' s all right , don ' t worry , Prongsie is here , Pads , Prongs is here , it ' s okay .  
Sirius just whimpered like a little boy , terrified .

**Hey , you know , I think my writing is improving ! Tell me what you think .**


	2. In which James finds a compromise

- Evans , do you need help with that ?  
- No , Potter , I don ' t .  
- Why not ? Because I ' m me or because you really want to do it alone ?  
Lily had nothing to say to this so she only let out a long , tired sigh .  
- Tell you what , Evans . Forget how much you hate me for , let ' s say , an hour , and I won ' t ask you out for that whole hour , and I can help you with the homework .  
- . . . That ' s impossible .  
- Why ?  
- Never mind , I ' ll tell you later .  
And for an hour , they worked . Then they continued , unaware that the time limit was over and gone . Then , as they had finished , they started joking and laughing together like old friends .  
- Oh , no ! We ' ve missed dinner !  
- Oh yeah , you ' re right ! Well , um . . . Do you want to go to the kitchens ?  
- The kitchens ? Well . . . I suppose , yeah .  
So they ate and drank until satisfied , and had a very pleasant evening talking and laughing together in the Head ' s Dorms . Then James realised that Lily was half – asleep and she leaned onto his shoulder and fell into a deep , happy slumber .  
He laid his head on hers softly and whispered goodnight as he summoned a blanket and placed a pillow next to her in case she woke up .  
Then he fell asleep too .


	3. Forgetting her easy

**I did it! I managed to save this doc without putting spaces between the puctuation marks! Old habits die hard though, so forgive me if I forget to delete the periods in the future.**

« Oy James! Will you just please stop letting your eyes glaze over when someone mentions Evans? I know you're mad about her but really, it's just disturbing! Forget her, man! »

« Prongs, really, take me seriously for once : she's BAD for you! Just – I give up. »

« Argh, Prongs! Just – just stop talking about her, all right? I know she's wonderful and all, but I've heard too much! »

« Prongs? What is it ? »

« She's made it perfectly clear, Padfoot. She hates me. I should have known... I should have realised... You were right. She's bad for me. »

Sirius stayed silent for a while. For years, he'd been telling James to forget her... and now he was going to try to get over her. This was wrong.

« Prongs. I know I've said bad stuff about you liking her. She _is _bad for you. But some bad things are, hem, good, in a way. If you stop chasing her all the time, well, basically, you'll just shrivel up and end up a lonely old hag, however bad she is. » James looked up. He looked dumbstruck. Sirius blinked at his feet , issuing an embarassed little cough.

« Wow Pads, that was deep. » And this was the day Lily finally accepted to go out with James, sealing their fates and the entire wizarding world's.


End file.
